Such a reclosable “double lid,” i.e. a lid comprising an upper and a lower lid part, is known from U.S. Pat. No. 7,159,732. In this conventional lid, the upper lid part is mounted on the edge of a consumption opening on a container. A considerably smaller, lower lid part is arranged below the top surface of the outer lid part. The lower lid part comprises a pin projecting through a hole in the upper lid part. By gripping this pin, the user may rotate the lower lid part relative to the upper lid part in order to open or close a consumption opening of the upper lid part. Similar lids are also disclosed in WO 2003/013969 A2, U.S. Pat. No. 6,732,875, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,156,251.
Such a lid is subject to several requirements, some of which contradict each other. Primarily, the lid should guarantee that it remains fluid tight, even under adverse conditions, such as the corresponding container falling down onto the floor from a height of one meter or more. For this purpose, not only the material of the lid should be liquid proof, but the lid should remain fixedly mounted on the container, and the lid should not have a tendency to break. Further, since it is an article for mass use, in particular in fast food restaurants, it is mandatory that the lid may be produced at very reasonable costs. In addition, the lid should be easily operable for the restaurant staff. Similarly, a reclosable lid as contemplated herein should also be easily and intuitively operable for the end user.